


【农丞】与谁共鸣

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【农丞】与谁共鸣

01.

范丞丞一直不知道陈立农为什么会选择庇护自己。  
他选择庇护这个词，是因为他发现陈立农对他好像确实没有那种心思，即便他花了大价钱将他像金丝雀一样养在别墅里，将各种资源堆砌到他的身上，让他能够借着“陈立农”三个字在圈内再无人敢随意看轻。

家道中落之后姐姐一度反对他进入这个圈子，但在当时十八岁的男孩正是迫切地希望长大的时候，他的羽翼渐渐丰满，不甘于蜷缩在父母姐姐的保护下，在家里面临困难的关头有这样的机会和绳子垂落在跟前，他几乎是迫不及待地抓住，倔强地将姐姐和父母的规劝排斥在自己的世界之外。  
到后来他在圈子里撞得头破血流，差点被人骗上床，逃脱之后遭遇雪藏，这个圈子的灰暗远超出他的想象，他执拗地强撑着自己，不敢让后悔两个字有任何冒头的机会。

家人对于他对自己在娱乐圈遭遇的闭口不谈却没有太多的追究，只是偶尔才流露出几分忧心，他一面松了口气，又一面为这种粉饰太平感到疲惫，从里到外。  
遇上陈立农的那天是在一场小型的酒宴，范丞丞明知道宴无好宴，但多方压力下还是不得不来。宴厅是在一个富二代的家里，偌大的别墅到处充斥着金钱和欲望的糜烂，范丞丞躲在角落里看着手机，避开经纪人的盯视就弥漫的酒气中长长地叹了口气。

然而他还是被找到了。  
经纪人将他拉到二楼的卫生间里口吻不耐地让他老实听话，又说这是他最后一次的机会，他跟公司签的协议是六年，如果不过才过去一年多，公司没有在他身上看到任何发展的潜力，错过这次机会就是一藏四年的结局。  
人能有几个六年？哪怕合约到期的二十四岁范丞丞仍旧年轻，但虚耗的时光不会回来，一个在圈内沉淀六年的老人也远比新人要更难冒头，更别说范丞丞入圈的原因很大部分是因为家庭，哪怕帮不了家里，他也不该拖后腿。

他红着眼眶不再说话，经纪人知道他心中已经顺服了许多，忙朝外走去安排，开门后碰到了人也只是匆匆瞥上一眼并不放在心上。  
范丞丞又隔了好一会儿才从卫生间里出来，开门就见门边靠着个身形高挑的男人，手上提着袋子，衣襟上沾了红酒，想来是要等这间卫生间将脏掉的衣服换下来。  
他也未曾去想偌大的别墅对方为什么偏守着自己待的这一间，对这场宴会的排斥让他无心去思考在此间发生的一切，他很想逃，但这个圈子像是望不到岸的湖，湖水又深又冷，他越游越无力，快要这样沉入湖底。

下了楼楼下的场景却和他想的不太一样。  
满屋的人都被赶走了大半，剩下几个醉醺醺的东倒西歪地倒在沙发上，别墅真正的主人好像回来了，那个富二代像鸡崽一样被训得蔫头蔫脑。范丞丞无端松了口气，不一会儿有保镖过来请他出去，他不想让自己看起来太迫不及待，却难以避免脚步的轻快，直到回到宿舍，洗漱完躺在床上，他才后怕地将自己蜷缩起来。  
这一晚，也不过是又逃过一劫罢了。

然而事情的发展超出他预料地拐向了另外一个边。  
第二天被通知到辰星娱乐的时候范丞丞整个脑子都是浑噩的，机械地坐在前一天晚上见过的男人对面，身上简单的卫衣运动裤跟这间占地面积极大的办公室格格不入，他抓紧自己的袖子，难以相信自己的合同就这样被转档到了辰星，坐在对面的男人随口提出的包养两个字像利刃一样穿胸而过，他想要拒绝，但昨晚经纪人的话言犹在耳。  
他想起昨天从卫生间出来的时候对方一副在门外站了许久的姿态，许是全听到了，才会兴起这样的念头。

拒绝有意义吗？  
他忍不住这样问自己，忍不住抬眼去看对面的男人。  
对方看起来不像是会包养小明星的人，又或者说，男人本身长得并不比圈内的艺人逊色，肩背挺直地签着文件的时候轮廓看起来有些冷峻，范丞丞完全感觉不到对方对自己的看重和欲望。

许是他看得久了，男人的视线终于舍得从文件上抬起来。  
对上眼的瞬间范丞丞脑子空了空，哪怕对方很快将眼睛移开，但心脏失衡的跳动还是让他忍不住舔了舔干燥的下唇。  
他还有——比辰星总裁更好的选择吗？

“我答应你。”

 

02.

范丞丞把陈立农包养他的钱都存在新开的卡里，转入转出的记录都十分清晰。  
他不定期地会拿出一些还掉家里的债务，但他也怕被父母和姐姐知道，每次都在接了代言或者电视剧的时候才会打钱回去，还得谎报自己的收益，以至于有一段时间哪怕有空闲他也不太敢回家，怕自己被轻易地看穿。

因为资源变好二十一岁这年他成功地小火了一把，在二十二岁的6月顺利地从小荧幕转向大荧幕。  
他始终谨记这带给他这一切的人，哪怕对方像是将他忘了，任由他这个高价买来的奢侈品在别墅和影棚里堆积灰尘，范丞丞能做的也仅是在协议期内保证自己不与别人有超出友谊线之外的关系，哪怕陈立农并未在意过他，他也觉得自己需要有这样的职业操守。

当然他们也不是完全没有交集。  
至少这两年里范丞丞在停车场跟陈立农碰上过两次，去年年底辰星的年终酒会他被安排在靠近陈立农的位置，只隔着一条走道，男人交叠着腿坐在最远不过一米之外的地方，金主这个身份就像一座大山，将范丞丞压得有些透不过气。

他紧张地喝了两杯红酒，起身的时候有些晕，还未怎样，已经有双手搂上了腰。  
“醉了？”陈立农的脸就在近前，不坐在办公桌前时他其实看起来气质更偏向温和，但这样的温和也无人敢小觑，范丞丞抿着唇摇了摇头，陈立农却还是叫来助理送他离开。

他坐在总裁的座驾后座盯着窗外的霓虹灯许久，仍旧没能想明白，陈立农究竟为什么会给予他这样的庇护。

范丞丞也曾经问过他来辰星之后分配给他的经纪人，陈总为什么对他这么好。  
经纪人只是白了他一眼，“有好处你就拿着，多余的心思也别乱去揣测，陈总这种层面的人，你玩不起。”  
他也知道这个道理，再者他就算想招惹，陈立农也没给他机会，他何必想这么多无意义的事情。

 

03.

一切的转折发生在这一年的12月。  
圈内一位背景不小的豪门大少生日，范丞丞这两年正处在上升的势头，也能勉强算上个流量，因为有人惦念，也被邀请了过来，陈立农也来了，虽说不是一起，但知道的人自然就会收敛着手脚，范丞丞少有地再参加这种宴会，那些压力倒因为这位金主的到来一扫而空。

他端着杯子站在冷餐桌旁，经纪人向来不给他吃太多东西，但这会儿没人盯着，他偷偷夹了块小蛋糕塞进嘴里，视线不自觉飘到不远处跟人聊着什么的陈立农身上。  
虽说是娱乐公司的总裁，但陈立农其实很少参与这些称不上必要的应酬，男人今晚戴了眼镜，那点温和在冰冷镜框的作用下彻底消匿，整个人显得格外锋利和生硬，范丞丞想到了他们第二次见面，男人提出要包养他的时候两人无意之间对视上的那一眼。  
心跳又有一瞬间的失控，他忍不住咬住高脚杯的杯沿，将乱七八糟的思绪都抛开了去，转身又往自己嘴里塞了一块蛋糕。

宴会结束的时候他算是走得早的。  
陈立农走在他前面，车子驶到一半却突然停了下来，范丞丞捏了捏眉心从手机屏幕里将脸抬起来，司机已经跟经纪人一起走下车了，隔了一会儿后座另一侧的车门突然被打开，冷风呼啸着灌进来的时候他愣了好一会儿，跟着钻进来的那张脸更是让他半天都没能闭上嘴。

经纪人也跟着坐上车，低声问已经坐在他旁边的陈立农：“陈总，回哪里？”  
陈立农今夜好像也喝多了酒，迟缓了好一会儿，那双藏在镜片后面却泛着莫名光亮的眼才望过来。范丞丞立时生出些不妙的预感，胸腔鼓噪作响得厉害，果然下一秒听见坐在身边的男人说：“去帝峰那吧。”  
他送给范丞丞的别墅就在帝峰小区里。

进别墅的时候就他和陈立农两人。  
男人确实有些上头，走楼梯时不大稳，不知道是因为醉意还是因为别的什么原因，面色不太好，范丞丞最终还是伸手过去扶，男人半靠在身上有些重，到了二楼他反倒停住了脚，不知该扶着这人去哪个房间。  
陈立农脑袋就这样靠在他肩上，呼吸拂得他颈侧泛起一股一股的颤栗，他有些想躲，但又迟疑地顿住。

男人嘴唇吻过来的时候他忍不住屏住了呼吸，下唇被彻底舔湿，对方舌头正试图往口腔里钻时那口气才缓缓地舒出来。  
其实两年前他就该有心理准备了，陈立农一直以来的庇护始终让他觉得自己对这位总裁先生亏欠良多，以这种方式来偿还他其实仍旧有些别扭，却又没有更好的方法了。

他们纠缠着进了卧室。  
范丞丞没打算在家里做些什么，当然也不会准备这方面的工具。陈立农进来的时候他痛得在床上发抖，他没想过会这样痛，整个人控制不住地蜷缩起来。  
陈立农撑在他身体上方缓慢地往里挤，粗糙的掌心贴着他的腰摩挲。范丞丞打小就养得娇惯，皮肤细致得好像剥了壳的鸡蛋，陈立农的手却不知道为什么那么粗糙，一点都不像养尊处优的总裁，顶多在指节处留些薄茧。

男人对这种事不知是因为醉着，还是本来也未有范丞丞想象的那样娴熟，这场经验像是什么刑罚，他被彻底折磨得没了力气，陈立农在身体里发泄出来的时候他哆嗦着连眼睛都没办法睁开，意识半睡半醒，被楼进怀里皮肤接触还有因为方才那场情事带来的湿淋淋的薄汗，他想要提醒男人帮他洗洗，但又迷糊地反应过来这是个醉汉，不能指望。身体不受大脑控制，他缩在陈立农怀里，到底是没能爬起来。  
到了后半夜身体难受得厉害，像是有个火炉在炙烤着身体，又从骨子里泛出冷意，他摸索到身边温热的东西，试图将自己更贴近上去，以汲取更多的热度。

他很快感觉到自己被人抱起来，男人在耳边低低地叫他的名字，眼睛又干又痛，光从上方打下来，眼泪不受控制地往外涌，睫毛黏在一起让睁眼的动作变得更难，他听到陈立农道歉的低沉声音，眼睛总算勉强睁开一条缝隙。  
“陈……陈总……”又抖又哑的声音他自己都听不太清。  
陈立农越过他下了床，浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声，范丞丞歪在枕头上发抖，他觉得自己好像又睡了过去，又好像还没有，不知道过了多久男人又回到了床边，将他从床上抱起来，他吃力地睁眼，嘴巴才刚动了动，就听对方说：“别说话。”

这人总算给自己做了清理，里面大概是撕裂了，陈立农手指进去勾脏东西的时候热水漫进去疼得他忍不住吸气。  
陈立农搂着他背的手轻轻地揉着，好像把他的委屈都揉了出来，脑袋抵着这人的肩，泪水啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉，他听到男人的叹息声，眼皮却好沉。

第二天醒来的时候已经是下午，经纪人坐在旁边不知道跟谁打电话，助理小徐喊了声“丞哥”，他忍不住揉了揉眼睛，才一动作，身体那种被拉扯到伤处的疼痛让他不禁皱起了眉头。  
“今天的拍摄？”  
小徐还没来得及说话，经纪人就一屁股坐到了床边，斜睨着他：“陈总把行程都给你推后了三天，这几天好好休息吧，我晚点让小徐把挑好的剧本给你带过来，你看看有没有想接的。”

他哦了一声，经纪人也没说什么。  
他们早觉得会有这么一天，只是没想到来得这么迟，经纪人对于这种事早就习以为常，只有偶尔，不经意间瞥过来的眉目间才会流露出一丝担忧，又很快被干练和冷漠取代。  
范丞丞被小徐搀进浴室洗漱，尽管很饿但因为伤口关系只能可怜巴巴地喝稀粥，吃过之后他又睡了一会儿。

经纪人最近又带了一个双人组合的新人，尽管大多时候都跟着他，却也不免要对新人分些关注，这会儿范丞丞休息，他倒有了空闲能够趁着几天带带他们。  
小徐倒是留下了，但他们都没想到七八点的档口陈立农会过来。

范丞丞还在床上趴着，陈立农来的时候他正翻着本仙侠剧的剧本，男人走路没什么声音，到了近前他还以为是小徐，头也不抬地说：“我腰酸死了，小徐你给我按按。”  
背后的人两只手掐着他的腰窝，顺从地揉捏起来。  
力道有些重，但碾到了酸处，范丞丞软绵绵地叫唤了两声，被揉得骨头都软了，闭着眼一边哼哼一边不时指点着“再往下点儿”“左边点儿”“就是那里”。

等对方将他伺候得舒舒服服了，他才趴在交叠的手臂间转过脸，想夸小徐几句，入眼的却是自家金主的脸，吓得他差点从床上跳起来，可惜人没能起来，反倒扯到了屁股，泪汪汪地又趴了回去。  
他缩在自己手臂间就露出一双眼睛，不敢相信自己刚刚使唤了顶头上司。  
陈立农却不太在意这些，坐在床边，自然地问他：“好点了吗？等会儿医生还会来一趟，有不舒服的地方记得要说。”

范丞丞也不知道他怎么做到这么自然地跟自己交流，没有架子，也没有上位者的优越感和掌控欲，好像一位认识挺久的朋友，语调轻柔，熟稔的语气让人很舒服。  
因为受到过对方的帮助和庇护，范丞丞甚至对自己受到的伤害提不起什么恐惧又或是愤怒，反倒认真地朝陈立农说了声：“谢谢你，陈总。”  
陈立农没说话，这会儿哪怕隔着镜片，那双眼睛也透着股温和，范丞丞觉得他的气质真是神奇极了。

晚些时候医生过来，也没看伤口，就是探了下体温问了下他今天的感觉，范丞丞怕耽误之后的行程，都照实说了，顶着陈立农的视线整张脸都涨得通红。  
医生没有开新药，只让他记得早晚擦一次药，伤口好之前尽量吃流质食物。

范丞丞今天都没用过后面，洗澡的时候那里还是被热水流得发痛，他试探着往里摸了摸，淋在身上的热水顺着手指流进去又挤出来。  
一个澡洗得大汗淋漓，他垂着眉毛出来的时候陈立农不知道为什么在他房里，明明刚刚都离开了。  
他以为这人开了头之后是食髓知味，不管不顾他的伤口，心中有些委屈，却还是咬牙走了过去。

陈立农在他走近后才将将放下手机，说：“趴下，我给你擦药。”  
范丞丞愣了愣，才瞧见他放在手边的软膏，不自在地将手背到背后退了两步：“不用了陈总，我可以自己来。”  
“昨天也是我帮你上的，你自己上不方便，趴下。”

命令的口吻一出来，范丞丞那点羞耻莫名就淡了，于是佯装镇定地趴下，脸埋进枕头。  
陈立农手指沾着软膏进来的时候他抖了一下。  
男人放轻声音问他：“疼吗？”  
他忙摇头，说：“不疼。”

鬓发藏不住他通红的耳朵。

 

04.

这种事有一就有二。  
从那次之后帝峰的这栋别墅不再是陈立农遗忘到脑后的随便一处房产，范丞丞在这位总裁眼里好像也不再是查无此人，尽管对方来了大多数时候仿佛只是挑了这里做休息的地方住一个晚上，范丞丞却还是在这种慢吞吞的入侵中逐渐适应了生活中多出一个人。

他也不知道为什么在那个雨天在投影仪投照出的光亮里自己会跟陈立农吻到一起。  
房间里还响着轻柔的女声，带了点咏叹调地朝年轻人倾诉自己的心意，范丞丞被压进沙发里，陈立农居高临下地盯视着他，他还没从刚刚那个吻里平复过来，男人的手摸进衣服里时他只是拱起身体轻颤了一下，就默认了这种暗示和邀请。

范丞丞觉得自己大概真的记吃不记打。  
上一次惨痛的经验犹在眼前，这会儿被男人唇舌亲吻着，对方的双手在身体乱揉，他急促地喘了几下，竟就自己张开了腿，放任男人卡进自己的两腿中间。  
清醒着总归要更温柔些，上一回没能体验到的愉悦这一回陈立农统统给他补了回来，被嘴巴含住的时候他吓得差点尖叫出来，哆嗦着让他起来，却没能坚持多久就化在高热的口腔，完全没有这方面经验的范丞丞哪里抵受得了这些手段。等男人这回进入身体的时候，他已经整个人都软成滩水，在陈立农的身下、怀里舒展着身体每一处的肌肉。

陈立农不知道是不是太久没有发泄，尽管一开始很温柔，却翻来覆去地做了两三次，他后面被磨得已经木了，抓着男人的头发在心里骂他老流氓。  
比起今年6月才满二十三岁的范丞丞来说，三十二岁的陈立农确实也能称得上老流氓。

第二天醒来的时候陈立农已经不在了。  
空荡荡的别墅有些太大了，范丞丞慢吞吞地翻了个身，身体好像上了药，后面还有点木木的胀痛，却也不像第一次做的时候那样连床都下不了。他摸了手机忍不住看了眼早前存下的陈立农的电话，压下打过去的欲望，将暗下来地手机又放回床头。  
他不能犯贱，也不想犯贱。

陈立农亲吻他带来的那点心动来得很快，去得也很快，接下来地几天男人都没再来，他到了进组的时候，那些情愫好像已经完全消失在他的生活里，揣摩角色的过程更多的属于角色的情绪将多余的情感替换掉。  
这一次拍的是仙侠剧。虽说已经成功触电，但他到底是个流量，电影要到年底才会出来，短时间内也没有更好的电影剧本，他跟经纪人商量着还是选择了这部高热IP的电视剧。

三四月的天穿着层层叠叠的戏服不算太热也不算太冷，就是很多吊威亚的场面。范丞丞恐高的毛病这两年渐渐好转一些了，但也没有试过这么频繁地被吊在高处，没几天人就瘦了一圈，从角色状态里抽离出来的时候人总是显得特别疲倦。  
他也不叫累，就是经常结束后吃不下饭，勉强扒了几口被勒了太久的腰胯就钝钝地酸胀发痛。  
没人想过陈立农会来探班，跑去带新人的经纪人也没有想到。  
总裁先生来得也很低调，没来片场，只在临近收工的时候派了助理跟小徐说了一声，在卸妆的时候范丞丞才知道这事儿，推了剧组其他人宵夜的邀请匆匆往酒店赶。

剧组定的房间不大，但因为他在圈子里已经有些地位，给他定的是单间。  
陈立农当然不会在他的房间等，他回房之后简单地洗了个澡，迟疑地将身体里面也清理了一下才往楼上去。

男人也已经洗好了澡，穿了身灰色的浴袍，微敞的胸口好像还有水泽的痕迹。  
进了屋，陈立农上下打量了他一会儿，说：“瘦了，很辛苦？”  
他答了声“还行”，又问他：“陈总怎么过来了？”  
“到这边开会，顺便过来看看你。”

说是到这边开会，横店这儿又哪有供他开会的地方，大抵是去上海或者杭州，因为距离近，专程绕道来看他。  
范丞丞想尽量让自己看起来若无其事一些，陈立农朝他招了招手：“叫了点东西，过来吃。”

两人挨着坐，陈立农身上不属于酒店沐浴露的香味让人心猿意马，范丞丞几乎忘了腰胯的那点不适，将陈立农点的东西吃了大半。  
肚子有些撑，他歪在沙发上看了会儿手机，陈立农到卧室去接了电话，声音很低，门半掩着，范丞丞无心去听，也不觉得对方这样有什么怠慢，握着机身的手不自觉地摩挲着手机没有棱角的边缘。陈立农脾气是真的好，人也够体贴，大老远跑来哪里会是光来看看他，只是看着他吃了东西，歪在这儿半天了，也没提出来。  
这样的人做金主，未免也太吃亏了些。

隔了一会儿陈立农总算把电话打完了，坐了回来。  
范丞丞问：“很忙？”  
“例行公事。”  
他其实不大相信，却也没说什么。

又静坐了一会儿范丞丞在心里叹了口气，慢慢地蹭了过去。  
碰上男人下巴的时候他还有些怯，对方却只是慢慢将他的腰搂住，那种无声的鼓舞让他忍不住抿了抿嘴，憋住了笑。  
陈立农垂下视线对上他的眼，男人的眼睛颜色有些太深了，范丞丞跟他对视了几秒，闭着眼环上男人的肩膀，吻上去的时候只剩下完全失去规律的心跳。

他的衣服在沙发上被剥掉了，腰胯一片还有吊威亚留下的青紫，陈立农手摸过的时候还有些疼。  
被压进床榻，像女人一样被揉着两片薄薄的胸口，他抱着陈立农的头轻轻地喘着，吸气的间隙小声地问他：“待会儿能不能轻一点儿？我明天还要拍武戏。”

陈立农停下来，范丞丞盯着男人的眼，好像还能看到对方眼底汹涌的东西，但这人仍旧停了下来。  
“怎么了？”他忍不住问。  
男人摇了摇头，伸手覆住他已经有了反应的身体，帮他弄了出来。

他有一段时间都没发泄，出来的东西很稠，腥膻的味道在房间里漫开，他闭着眼喘了会儿气，那股浑身发软的感觉过去之后，才张了张腿，夹住男人的腰。  
陈立农却没继续往下做，只是拉过他的手摸进浴袍里。  
“我累了，用手就好。”

范丞丞不是傻子，自然能看出其实刚开始这人是真的想做的，只是他说了明天要拍戏才将冲动压下去，感念于这种体贴，哪怕不擅长这种事，也仍硬着头皮摸上去。  
他手指圈住陈立农的东西轻轻地上下抚动，男人跟他贴得很近，吐出的呼吸很热，吹在脸上直吹得他睫毛根好像都在发痒。

他听到对方压抑的喘声，那种性感的鼻音搔得身体有些发痒，明明这幅身体也就被人做过两次，也不知道是不是他本质上就是天生的0号，还是身体天赋异禀，才会在男色的诱惑下不自觉地浑身发烫。  
等对方的东西黏了一手，范丞丞白得什么都遮掩不了的身体已经泛起了一层粉色，水光潋滟的眼也不敢看对方，就被搂着腰这样抱着，鬓角能感觉到陈立农有一下没一下的亲吻。  
他动了动黏糊糊的手指，不合时宜地又想起，陈立农究竟为什么对他这样好。

 

05.

陈立农的白月光从国外回来了。  
就像是爱发梦的少女写下的狗血言情小说，经纪人跟他说的时候他们坐在回酒店的车子上，电影首映礼结束，之后却还马不停蹄地有各种各样的宣传活动，范丞丞原本没那么在意今天陈立农答应了却没来的事儿，这会儿从经纪人嘴里听到这事却又晃了神。

经纪人带了他两年多，他眼睛才刚一飘，经纪人就忍不住问：“你不会对陈总动心了吧？”  
范丞丞答不出来。他极力避免，却始终避不开。  
人本来就是感性的动物，范丞丞心思细，虽然表面上看起来大大咧咧，但从他总是将陈立农对他的庇护和体贴放在心上就可以看出他的敏感和细腻。经纪人叹了口气，好像也没多意外，只是说：“陈总这些年都没有固定伴侣，听说就是在等那位少爷。当年陈总进公司的时候势力还很弱，他是空降到辰星的，听说是老陈总的私生子，如果不是因为他哥染了毒，老陈总也不会接他回来，那会儿都是那位少爷帮的陈总，只可惜陈总一接手辰星，那位少爷就被送到了国外，一分开就是好几年。”

恩情加上爱情，是天底下最难偿还的债务。  
范丞丞理解这种感情，盯着窗外没有作声。

他想他该多接些工作，别再拍三个月歇半个月，他总得从陈立农的别墅里搬出去，哪怕他搬进来的时候男人的助理说过这栋别墅是男人送他的，但他不想要。  
他接受过的已经太多了，这栋别墅太大了，他要不起。

这两年家里的债已经基本还清，他其实也不需要那么多钱了，但他欠陈立农的也是需要还的。  
尽管他们后来又做了几次，但陈立农太温柔，他不太有自己是在做交易的感觉。

之后两个月经纪人果然在他松口之后给他接多了两个综艺节目，加上电影的宣传，他这两个月有三分之一的时间是在飞机上度过，挤压着每天的睡眠，肉掉得很快。本来还嚎叫着让他别再吃了的粉丝每天都在微博上哭着喊他多吃一点，好好休息。  
他缩在床上盯着屏幕，看着看着就笑开，笑着笑着不知道为什么眼泪就掉了下来。  
其实他不伤心，或者说没资格伤心，只是有点遗憾。

再见陈立农是在又一年的公司年会里。  
陈立农还没来，倒是那位白月光少爷到了，坐得有些远。今年大概是碍于这位少爷，尽管他在公司的地位远比前两年更高了，座位反而安排得远了，在边角里。周围总有似有若无的目光打量似地投过来，那种喘不过气来的感觉又来了，但却和当初的不太一样。  
那时候单纯是窘迫，现在却带了点胀胀的酸痛。

不知道为什么陈立农一直没有过来，年终发言是那位白月光少爷上台说的，这位少爷穿了身深蓝色的西装，跟他身上的这套十分接近的款式，个头要比他矮，但比他纤细，臀胯都是窄窄的，腿型很漂亮。  
他起身去了卫生间，洗手的时候听到走廊有人在议论那位少爷，又说到他，说着两人气质有些接近，陈总大概是因为这样当初才会对他另眼相待。

范丞丞忍不住看着镜子里的自己。  
他的外貌不是一眼惊艳的类型，眉眼狭长，气质有些冷淡，不说话的时候有些唬人，所以也有不熟悉的人说他脾气不好。陈立农跟他在一起的时候好像除了在床上很少盯着他看，不像他，有时候看着电影，或是看着书和手机，陈立农只要一坐在旁边，他总归会忍不住瞄上两眼。  
两人相处有时候很自然，又有时候很尴尬，碍于自己所处的位置范丞丞在陈立农面前很少彻底放下自己，经纪人说他爱撒娇，但他从没对陈立农这么干过，经纪人也说过他很极端，懒的时候极懒，闹起来又像多动症，这位哥哥总说这样是因为他太缺乏安全感，但在陈立农面前他好像即使不能完全放下自己也能感到很安定。

这样的自己一开始会得到那样多的关照都是因为别人吗？  
范丞丞不想骗自己，他知道没有人会无缘无故对一个人好，哪怕是因为移情作用，他也确实享受到了那份不属于自己的特殊，所以对那位少爷，他不该有怨怼。

外面的人已经走了，卫生间又有人进来，他擦着已经完全干掉的手，慢吞吞地往外走。  
在拐弯的地方他看到了陈立农。  
跟那位白月光少爷在一起。

他觉得陈立农看起来没有想象中的那么开心，但他也不敢看得太仔细，怕被他们发现。  
离开前却还是被陈立农发现了。

“丞丞。”男人的声音从背后传来，他迈不开脚，也是，这样离开也太狼狈，太失礼。  
他转过身喊了声“陈总”，从前他也这么叫对方，这会儿却觉得这两个字格外的冷硬，意味着他们其实从来没有走近过彼此。

陈立农好像在看他，他眼睛瞧着对方胸前的第二颗纽扣，不敢对上去确认。  
白月光少爷也走过来，范丞丞猜他其实知道自己跟陈立农的事情，因为他能感觉到对方平和的声音里藏着点攻击性，大概不想被陈立农发现，哪怕很不喜欢他也客气地跟他寒暄了几句。  
他有些待不下去，说了声“先回去了”就逃离了这个让他越发喘不过气的角落，而他直到最后也没有抬眼去看确认陈立农究竟是不是在看他。

 

06.

经纪人很快把他塞进了新的剧组。  
这段时间他租好了新的住处，东西陆陆续续让小徐搬了过去，在进组的那天他总算将别墅里属于自己的最后一丝痕迹抹掉，才给陈立农发了条信息，谢谢他这两年对自己的照顾。

这次拍的是都市片，在丽江取的景。  
第一天是给他们调整的时间，他在房间里看着小徐给他换床单，擦洗厕所和桌面，又把行李箱里的衣服都挂在衣柜里。

“丞哥晚饭想吃什么？”  
“不太有胃口，清淡点的就好。”  
“丞哥你最近又瘦了，粉丝都让你多吃点儿了。”  
“有吗？那你帮我买碗面吧。”

小徐挂着欲言又止的脸出去给他买面了。  
他脱了鞋袜爬上床，那位白月光少爷因为颜值和身价上了微博热搜，网友不知道从哪里翻出了很多照片，看多了有点心烦。

范丞丞正打算点进自己的超话，房门却被人敲响了。  
他以为是小徐，也没多想就拉开了房门，以至于门外高挑的身影映进眼帘的时候他整个人都愣住了。

陈立农握住他扶在门上的手，关上门的时候上了锁，这下有门卡也没办法从外面打开。  
他脑子乱糟糟的，眼前这人抱住他的腰将他抵在门上也依旧没能反应过来。

男人的吻已经滚烫地印了上来，他再没了思考的机会，这回对方比任何一次都显得凶狠，甚至比他们第一次那回更让人心悸，范丞丞被抱上床的时候有一瞬间觉得自己的下场会很惨。  
尽管他们做的次数其实并不是太多，但陈立农还是轻易把控住他的弱点，更重要的是他喜欢这个男人，这种根本不受控制的情愫好像将本来只有三分的悸动扩大成了十分，他颤抖得像只被猎豹咬住喉咙的羚羊，对方尖锐的牙齿扎进了他的喉腔，他只能无力地发着抖。

陈立农进来的时候果然很痛，但这人到底还是帮他做了扩张，那种疼痛远没有达到他们第一次那种身体被撕开的程度，范丞丞却仍旧盯着男人的脸掉下眼泪。  
男人做得很过火，温柔的面具好像完全从这张冷峻的脸上撕了下来，泛着冷光眼让范丞丞第一次感到畏惧，但他又无端生出些怒火，就好像他一步步地退让反而助长了对方的气焰，他努力让自己的离开体面又不失礼，但对方却以为他没有脾气可以随便折腾，得寸进尺地在明明应该撕开的时候反而逼近上来。

到这会儿心底的伤心和难过才完全地涌了上来，他所有对这段无疾而终暗恋的自我安慰全都建立在陈立农对他的温柔和恩情上，在对方残忍地揭开这一切自己却仍旧为这个男人心动不已也就成了最让他唾弃的模样。  
这一瞬间心里的痛完全盖过了身体，他夹着还在自己体内的东西开始挣扎，陈立农强硬地捧住他的脸吻下来，每一下都撞在他的腺体上，汹涌的浪潮让他完全淹没在陈立农的带来的这片海里，他只能发出克制不住的叫声，哭声，像被侵犯一样嘶哑，任由泪水彻底淌湿脸颊。

陈立农的牙齿撕咬着他，将他的声音都吞进去，他受不住很快就哆嗦着发泄出来。  
这人也没有再继续，只是捧着他的脸，手指都被他的泪水弄得湿漉漉的。  
男人在叫他的名字，叠字喊起来总有些过分亲昵，范丞丞别开脸不肯去看对方，陈立农的吻细碎地落在唇边，他下唇都跟着颤了颤，完全叫哑了的声音迟缓地提醒：“陈总，你说过我可以随时终止包养协议。”

“对不起。”  
“可能我短信里说得不够清楚……”  
“丞丞。”  
“我不想再继续下去，我很……很谢谢您但是——”  
“我不想终止。”

“但是我接受不了——”范丞丞发狠地推开身上的人，连着体内的东西一起，扯到了里面被撕开的伤口很痛，他扯过被子挡住狼狈的自己。  
他很想镇定又高傲地骂他渣男，但事实上眼泪不受控制地在往下掉，他不想犯贱但他就是掉进坑里了。  
“我接受不了做别人的替身，跟别人分享爱人，受不了偷偷摸摸，还要接受良心的谴责，就算我对你有点喜欢，你或许也对我有点感觉，但那又怎样？”

“什么替身？”陈立农发愣地问他。  
范丞丞有些接受不了到了这个时候这人还对一切拒不承认，怒火让他胸膛不断地起伏。  
陈立农很快反应过来：“不是你想的那样——”  
男人试图握住他的手，范丞丞却已经翻身下了床。

他一边往身上套着衣服一边让整张脸都冷了下来，陈立农赤身裸体地从床上下来，男人看起来是后足无措，像一只迷失方向的大狗，几乎要绕着他转起来，但又碍于他的怒火不敢太靠近。  
范丞丞难以避免地有些心软，他从没看过陈立农这样，但这或许又是男人的另一幅面具，他抿起下唇，到底是离开了房间。

重新开一间房很麻烦，他裹着外套走在街上，把自己的脸埋进外套拉高的衣领里，又拉起了帽子，看起来有点奇怪，但最近降温，也不是没人做这样的打扮。  
他给陈立农发了条信息，希望他尽快离开自己的房间，又联系小徐，让他回房间去盯着，如果陈立农不愿意走，就另外给他开间房。

小徐打了电话过来，他声音已经完全哑掉，没有接。  
半个小时后小徐又发了短信过来说，陈立农走掉了，他脱力地坐在石椅上，任由眼泪胡乱地掉下来。

 

07.

范丞丞的状态不太好。  
这部电影之所以能这么快安排他进组也是因为男主角出了些问题，导演换人的同时之前拍的片段全部得重头再来，进度很赶，这部剧也不是什么甜蜜蜜的爱情片，整部片子的基调很灰，他有些入戏太深。

经纪人出于担心这半个月一直跟在他身边，跟小徐两个人轮流陪着他。  
他一面安慰他们说自己没事，一面又肉眼可见地消瘦下去。

他眼型细长，一笑就弯成一条缝隙，但瘦下来后眼睛反看起来越来越大，也越来越轻灵，导演说他出现在镜头前的特写越来越抓眼，他也只是腼腆地笑了笑。  
因为拍摄得很快，大概一个月的时间他们就杀青了，范丞丞回去的那天微博的热搜又是陈立农的白月光少爷，但这回的关键词不太好，点进去全是负面消息，他心里有些烦，关了手机侧卧在位置上闭上了眼。

第二天一大早经纪人却突然到了家里。  
范丞丞昏昏沉沉地抱着枕头窝在沙发上听他说话。

说的是那位白月光少爷的八卦，说这位在美国的时候私生活其实很混乱，又说其实他跟陈立农的关系也没有一开始传的那么好，陈立农确实是借他们家的势力起来的，但因为到最后他们家调转枪头要对付陈立农，还失败了，这位少爷才被送到国外，这次这位少爷回来也是有目的的，陈立农念着旧情才没一开始就发难，结果发现对方窃取商业机密才正式开始反击。  
范丞丞面上平静如水地听着，这些事好像已经距离他好远，哪怕他的心仍旧会有些许波动，但已经撕扯开的东西他不愿意再一次放上心头，也就这么听着。

渐渐的经纪人好像看出他的冷淡，没再往下说，只是问他：“你还喜欢陈总吗？”  
他摇了摇头：“我们没可能的。”  
“陈总还蛮喜欢你的。”  
范丞丞觉得有些好笑：“他这种层面的人，我玩不起。”  
经纪人被他噎住，大抵是这些他本来以为能让范丞丞开心一些的消息没能达到应有的效果，他没待多久就走了。

范丞丞随便吃了点东西，又上楼睡觉。  
睡前还是忍不住翻着手机，把关于那位白月光少爷的信息从头到尾地扫了一遍。

陈立农来的时候他正在等外卖，刚洗过澡，脸上贴着面膜，撕下来的时候脸上水亮亮的一片。  
从监控这边看到门外站着的人时范丞丞是不想开门的，但陈立农沉着的脸透过模糊的屏幕看起来有些憔悴过头，本来就是三十来岁的老男人了，就算长得英俊又显得年轻，一旦瘦下来还是会有几分年龄带来的疲惫。  
范丞丞真正面对他时还是无法像跟经纪人说话那样硬着心肠。

陈立农看起来也很局促，眼里没什么光亮，范丞丞以为他是因为那位盗窃商业机密的缘故，哪怕自己没必要总是成为安慰人的替代品，他也没有在这种时候把人丢出去。  
“喝饮料吗？”  
“果汁，谢谢。”

范丞丞给他倒了杯橙汁，两人面对面坐了一会儿。  
陈立农突然说：“我没喜欢过他。”  
范丞丞愣了愣，反应过来他在说什么，脸上露出些不自然的厌烦。  
男人像是怕被他赶出去，又或是害怕他又像上次那样自己跑出去，急忙地解释：“我是在十八岁那年被我父亲带回家的，因为我的性取向，他是故意接近我的。他跟他爸，一开始是我同父异母的哥哥那边的人，父亲让我进辰星的时候他们大概觉得我更好对付，渐渐被我收买了，但我对他们其实一直有防备，他们一开始针对我的事没有成功，他爸爸就在他跟我告白之后把他送出国了。最近因为集团的资金被我大量调动，我想要把这些人清出去，就设计了个局——”

他后面的话没有继续，但范丞丞已经能补全想象。  
陈立农看起来确实像是会这么做的人，瞒住所有人，用铺开的网渐渐缠住猎物，再一网打尽。  
他有些不懂这人现在出现在这里的原因，也就没有说话。

陈立农望过来的目光很晦涩，他对了一眼有些被震慑到了，难免又感觉到了心绪被牵动的滋味，他好像对这人总是没什么抵抗力。  
“我从来没喜欢过他，所以……所以你也不是什么替身。”  
这句话对他来说好像很难说出口，范丞丞总觉得他声音里有一份说不出的嘶哑和愧疚，这甚至要盖过自己听到这话时燥乱的心跳，占据着思维让他完全投入到这番话透出的另一层意义里。

范丞丞觉得自己可能真的是很没安全感的人，他没有表面上看起来那样勇敢，就像经纪人说，而他又重复过的那样，他玩不起。  
陈立农抹了把脸，他看起来确实很疲惫，范丞丞抱着抱枕将自己蜷缩起来。  
隔了一会儿又忍不住问他：“你为什么，一开始对我那么好？”

陈立农下唇在抖，范丞丞意识到接下来一段话才是男人更耻于说出的，他忍不住蜷起了脚趾，又往前坐了些。  
男人闭了闭眼，才继续说：“小时候家里很穷，大概在我三四岁的时候外公生了一场大病，把家底都掏空了，到了十一岁的时候家里的债务还不了，母亲一直在外面打工，我甚至没办法再读书，只能每天跟着外婆到市里收垃圾，给人干些脏活。就是那时候，在一个公园里我碰到了你，你那时候还很小，有人要拿糖给你，你不太敢收，那个人穿得不好，我觉得你们应该不认识，我就在旁边叫你，你那会儿就这样跑过来牵住了我。我还记得我手脏，不敢让你牵，你揉着眼睛哭，我只好拉着你，因为怕有人找过来，也不敢随便走动。你哭累了，还伸手让我抱你，趴在我身上睡觉。”  
男人在回忆中露出笑容来，是范丞丞从未见过的温和，他也努力跟着回忆，但那时候实在是太小了，他最早的回忆也是五六岁那时候的，更往前的怎么都想不起来，当然也想不起记忆中的陈立农。

“后来你爸妈找了过来，因为这件事，他们开始资助我。我能够回学校读书，外公能够继续买药，妈妈也不用这么辛苦，我一直都很感谢他们，也很庆幸在那一天遇见你。你们家破产那段时间我刚好在国外，过了很长时间才回来，那时候一切都已经尘埃落定，集团这边有人在盯着我，我只能私底下给叔叔阿姨疏通一下关系，后来……我又碰见了你，才知道你进了娱乐圈。”  
“你是叔叔阿姨唯一的儿子，我一开始没想过……”

范丞丞有些走神。  
他不知道该怎么去描述自己这一瞬间的感受，比小说更狗血的剧情也好，隐秘的窃喜也好，还有这段时间完全没有必要的失意留下的空落落也好，一股脑地涌上心头，他觉得舌根像是打翻了调味盒一样各种滋味轮番尝过一遍。

他忍不住去看陈立农的脸。  
这张脸哪怕看起来憔悴也带着一种矛盾的英俊，瘦下来变得突出的轮廓却因为眼底的温和和愧疚没有丝毫的锋利，他没由来地想起上一次对方野兽一样的眼神。

那时候他更顾着自己受伤疼痛和委屈，这会儿回忆起来才想起更多的细节。  
其实陈立农那时候很慌，他冷硬的眼睛低下藏着的全是看不见的恳求和不知该如何挽回的无措。因为这份关系的开始，是他们双方都没有预料到的，对范丞丞越是动心，他对资助人的愧疚就越是折磨着他，偏偏他难以放下这份感情。

范丞丞盯着他失意的双眼，有一瞬间他想抱抱这个男人，但他始终没有付诸行动。  
他好像还需要一点时间来调节自己。

 

08.

陈立农确实不太会追人。  
在事业上多有心计在追人这件事上男人就有多笨拙。

范丞丞盯着微信页面里男人发过来的小猫的照片，视线却忍不住落在托着小猫的那只手上。  
从那天之后这个男人就再也不敢来见他，只会一股脑地让助理给他在的剧组买吃的，买喝的，只要他看中的剧本不管文艺片还是喜剧片都划给他最高的分配金额，让他带资进组，微信里也不太会说话，不是截图就是生活照，不是晚安就是恭喜你丞丞，死板得像块木头。  
但范丞丞就是这样不可避免逃无可逃地被吸引。

再见面的时候已经是夏天了。  
新拍的电影还没上映，也没有什么活动需要他参加，公司给了他一段时间的假期，他回家陪了家人一段时间，准备剩下一半的假期去一趟法国。  
天气正是一年最热的时候，范丞丞戴着渔夫帽和大大的墨镜，下车就被这股热气给蒸得想缩回车里。好在从停车场这里到航楼的距离很短，他拖着行李往里走，陈立农像根柱子一样站在出入口的位置，身上的衬衫已经被汗水打湿，贴着肉，往来的人都忍不住要往他身上瞧上一眼。

范丞丞忍不住停下脚步，男人看了过来，眼镜在日光下反着光。他看不清男人的眼，只知道这人浑身流露的僵硬让不断滑落的汗水变得更凶猛。  
滴进眼睛了都不知道擦。  
他抿了抿嘴，走过去的时候那双眼睛总算透过镜片能瞧得清晰。

还是形状温和的垂眼角，睫毛垂着，不笑的时候面孔很冷峻，哪怕这会儿眼神闪烁也是一样，偏偏范丞丞看出了他强装镇定的无措，就像只做错了时趴在地上看着他以求原谅的大型犬。  
他不由得将手伸出去，想摸摸他，还没碰上汗涔涔的脸，手就被男人给握住。  
陈立农的手心又烫又湿，牵住他就没再放开，他的手腕和被握住的那点手背霎时就像是落进了热水里，本来就热的天气熏得他脸一下就烫得好像会冒烟。

他也不知道陈立农是怎么操作的，上了飞机后两人刚好是相邻的位置。  
冷气吹拂着脸，男人脸上的汗湿总算是消下去些，鬓角却还湿漉漉，连睫毛上都沾着水珠。

范丞丞从袋子里抽了张湿纸巾，小心地按在这人侧脸上。  
陈立农有些受宠若惊，朝他笑起来有种跟年龄不相符的青涩，范丞丞心口咚咚地躁动得厉害，被捉住的手还按在男人脸上，跟湿纸巾一起。  
更潮湿滚烫的东西贴上掌心，男人的亲吻显得小心翼翼，只碰了一下就拢住他的手，那张湿巾被拿着随意在脸上蹭了蹭就丢到一边，空姐提醒着乘客在飞机起飞时系上安全带，男人就伸过手来给他将安全带扣上，才又单手去弄自己的。  
他们的手一直牵在一起。

这种感觉很奇怪，明明从前也是有好感也是喜欢的，甚至更亲密的事情都做过，却好像都不如现在，只是单纯地，只是比寻常招呼握手要稍微紧密一点地彼此牵在一起，甚至都没怎么用力，就好像有一股酥麻的热意从交握地手一直穿到心口。  
直到空姐推着车走到了他们旁边，陈立农才放开他的手，高热的掌心被风一吹竟还有点凉意，他蜷了蜷手指将掌心给裹起来。

陈立农给他要了杯果汁，加了冰块，凉凉的这种天气喝着很舒服。  
两人沉默了好一会儿，才听这人说：“你一个人旅游很危险。”  
范丞丞慢半拍地反应过来这人是在解释为什么出现在这里。  
“虽然中国的流量明星在法国知名度没那么高，但现在是旅游旺季。”

范丞丞眨了眨眼，好整以暇地问他：“所以呢。”  
陈立农的耳朵肉眼可见地红了起来。

“我申请了年假，有一个星期。”  
“那又怎么样。”  
“我可以陪着你。”

说出这话后陈立农好像才一下子放下了什么，垂了好久的眼睫抬了起来，镜片后的眼睛又黑又亮。  
范丞丞与他对视了一会儿，到底没能抵抗住地红了脸，轻轻哼了一声。

“我东西很多。”  
“我提。”  
“我不喜欢住大酒店。”  
“我们可以找找看特色民宿。”  
“我——不想自己一个人住。”  
“那我陪你——”

“丞丞？”问话的声音不可置信。  
“嗯……”回答的声音藏着羞涩。

分开的手不知道什么时候又牵到了一起，藏在座位的空隙，被陈立农拿抖开的毯子遮了个彻底。

-Fin.


End file.
